Homer and the X-Men
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: The continuing adventures of our favourite dim witted, donut loving bumbling dad Homer and his mutant companions as they turn the mutant world and all of society upside down


**Homer and the X-Men**

 **This is my continuation of the crossover chapter Homer Simpson and the X-Men. This is a new series, I hope y'all like it. R &R**

 **Chapter 1: week 1**

"good morning Jean" Homer said cheerfully, eating donuts and drinking coffee

"morning Homer. How was your first night in your room last night?" Jean asked, sitting down next to him

"eh, it was perfect. A lot better than my old room" Homer replied, belching before saying excuse me

"now I see why Xavier finds you amusing" Jean giggled

"hey Homer! I wanna ask you something" Alex said

"sure what is it?" Homer asked

"where exactly *is* Springfield? We'd all very much like to meet your family" Alex said

"uh…." Homer said, drooling a bit as he was thinking

"um, Homer? Earth to Homer" Jean said, snapping her fingers

"ooh! It's in Illinois!" Homer answered

"perfect! Thanks" Alex replied

"who the heck is that guy?" Lance asked

"Oh Lance, this is Homer Simpson" Jean said

"wait, what the? *the* Homer Simpson, in our house?" Lance asked, stunned

"in the flesh… mmm… flesh" Homer said, daydreaming again

"oh my god! I'm totally fangasming right now, I have like all the Simpsons DVDs" Lance stammered excitedly

"hey Homer, thanks for the Duff Beer! You're alright with me, dude" Logan slurred

"hehehehe thanks Mr. Logan" Homer chuckled

"wow. Your wife has quite the hair style" Jean commented, looking at the photo of Homer's family

"yep, that's my Margie. She always makes sure to call and write every day" Homer responded

"and that must be Bart, the family troublemaker, am I right?" Scott asked

"you guessed it" Homer responded

"Maggie is just so adorable. And Lisa looks so sweet with that saxophone" Kitty commented

"AAAHH! Teenage girl walking through walls! Oh wait, Hehehe, I knew you could do that" Homer said

"Hehehe you're so goofy Mr. Homer" Kitty giggled, teleporting out

"Homer, would you care to come into my office? I have an urgent assignment for you" Xavier said

"sure thing, Mr. X" Homer said, walking to the women's dormitory

"um… my office is the *other* way, Homer" Xavier corrected

"oh yeah, right…" Homer said, running for his life as angry sorority women chased after him

"Homer! Perfect timing!" Xavier exclaimed as Homer kept the door closed, hoping to keep out the raging females

"oh, you'll have to excuse the MarySues. We're trying to domesticate them" Xavier said apologetically

"so, eh, Whaddya want me to do?" Homer asked

"Homer, I have a special assignment for you and Jean since you two seem to bond with one another" Xavier started

"hmmm… that one-eyed guy might get jealous…" Homer said nervously

"oh don't be ridiculous Homer, Scott approves of this completely. Now, I need you and Jean to drive down to Bayville School and deliver these summons to Principal Kelly and Duncan Matthews" Xavier ordered, handing Homer two envelopes

"okey-dokey" Homer replied cheerfully, nervously opening the door only to be pulled into Jean's car

"buckle up Homie, you're going on the ride of your life" Jean purred, revving up her engine

"WHOO HOO!" Homer cheered as Jean's sports car sped down the highway and drove straight to Bayville

"that was like a roller coaster! Only with beverage cups and drive-by music" Homer commented as he and Jean walked in

"WE LOVE YOU HOMER SIMPSON!" Amanda cheered, a whole mob of fans appearing

"SIMPSON! SIMPSON! SIMPSON!" the fans chanted as a jealous Duncan walked up to him

"who the hell are you?" Duncan asked rudely

"uh… John F Kennedy?" Homer asked stupidly, Jean and the fans laughing in amusement

"I don't take kindly to bozos, especially big, fat ugly yellow bozos that hit on my…" Duncan started before Homer punched him in the face

"oogh… no more mashed potatoes after this…" Duncan babbled, keeling over, dead

"oh my god… Homer, you stood up to Duncan…" Jean said in shock, her and the entire school cheering loudly

"What the? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked in shock as Homer shoved the envelope in Kelly's chest

"eh… the bald man in the wheelchair sent me to tell you… uh, what was it Jean?" Homer asked

"tell him he's being sued" Jean whispered

"ooh, right, right! You've been sued, gray-haired, gray-suited man! I'll see you in court" Homer declared

"WHAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE" Kelly hollered as officers hauled him away to the sanatorium

 **Later…**

"so Homer, how does it feel being superintendent of Bayville and the most popular guy in Bayville as well?" Scott asked as Homer sat on his couch, drinking Duff Beer and eating donuts

"it sure feels like winning to me" Homer said, burping

"Homer my friend, this calls for a celebration! Drinks all around the house!" Logan roared jubilantly

 **Later that night**

"Ooohhh… your belly is like a soft, fluffy moist pillow…" Jean moaned sleepily, sleeping on Homer's balloon belly

"yeah, Margie sure loves sleepin' on my tummy too hehehehe" Homer laughed as Jean yawned loudly

"mmm… g'night Homer, see you in the morning" Jean yawned, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, snoring

"aww… so adorable" Homer awed just as Scott cuddled next to him

"so… what's up?" Scott asked

"eh, you know; got a new job, beat up a dirty kid, became popular with all the schoolkids, also having a good friendship with your wife, the usual" Homer answered, yawning

"make some room for me, big guy" Scott said, laying his head next to Jean on Homer's chest

 **The next morning…**

"ah greetings Mr. Simpson. I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, chief scientist and doctor. It is a most fortuitous pleasure to meet you" Beast said eloquently, shaking Homer's hand

"you too Doc. Boy, you sure are furry. How'd you get that way, anyway?" Homer asked curiously

"Im a mutant Homer, remember" Beast reminded

"oh yeah, right, I remember" Homer said rather dimly

 **Later…**

"aw, Scott c'mere look, Jean and Homer are sleeping together" Rogue whispered as Scott rushed over to get a look and sighs happily as Jean snored softly resting her head on a loud snoring Homer's belly

"they really are inseparable, aren't they?" Xavier spoke as Emma gently draped a blanket over the two


End file.
